Reaching Out
by armand555
Summary: After the events of Never Been Kissed (S02E06), Karofsky does something even more cruel than threaten to kill Kurt, resulting in Kurt attempting suicide. WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, VIOLENCE, & STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt," Blaine whispered through tears as he grabbed Kurt's hand. Everybody rushed in to see Kurt lying in a hospital bed. Burt and Carole sat there crying, comforting each other, reassuring themselves that everything would be okay, that everything would go back to normal after this. But deep down, they knew it wouldn't. Kurt had just tried to kill himself.

"How could I be so oblivious?" Burt thought to himself, "Why couldn't I see this coming?" He kept asking himself those two questions over and over in his head. He had noticed that Kurt had been acting differently during the past few weeks, but he never thought it would come down to this.

"Why am I so stupid?" Blaine thought. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have told him to confront Karofsky. I didn't think that-"

"There's no way you could have known that he would do that, that either of them would do something like that," replied Rachel. Blaine realized that he was talking out loud. "It was still stupid of me. I didn't fight back at my old school because I was afraid of getting hurt, then what do I do?! I tell him to speak up against someone who was bullying him for weeks! Someone who was bigger and had more influence in the school than him. It's my fault why Kurt almost died!" Blaine shouts as he breaks down in tears. "It's not your fault," someone else says, "it's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry I took so long to update. It took me a while to write this chapter. I started writing the story without really planning for it, so you can probably tell that this chapter isn't as strong as the first. I still hope you enjoy it though! :)

* * *

Everybody looks towards the door. Dave Karofsky walks in slowly, holding a beautiful bouquet of pink roses and yellow chrysanthemums.

"It's all my fault," he whispers.

"Of course it's your fault!" Finn shouts, "Get out!"

He shoves Dave outside of the room. Some people rush out the door to watch.

"Do you know that there's still a chance that he might not wake up?!" Finn asks, "Do you?!"

Dave's eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Finn exclaims.

BAM!

Finn's fist slams across Dave's face. "He tried to kill himself because of you!"

"Finn! Stop!" Quinn screams. She looks horrified, her hands covering her mouth.

Finn keeps pummeling Dave's face over and over until Mr. Schuester intervenes.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue yells as he pulls Finn away from Dave. "Sue, check on Dave."

Sue rushes over to check on Karofsky. His right eye is purple and swollen, he has a small gash on his right cheek, and his nose is also bleeding profusely.

"He's out," Sue tells Will, "He's breathing but he's out."

"Wow," Santana says with a chuckle, "Who knew the Pillsbury Dough Turd had it in him?"

"Not now," Quinn mouths as everybody looks at Santana in disapproval.

Santana sighs. "Sure it's upsetting and emotional, this whole Kurt suicide situation", she tells herself, "but I just have poke fun at Squishy Tits every time I see him. I mean seriously, he always walks right into it."

Sam just rolls his eyes and looks at Kurt. Everybody else just sits there. What else are they supposed to do? What else CAN they do? Everyone's focus has shifted to Kurt. Sectionals doesn't matter anymore, at least not until Kurt gets better, both physically and emotionally.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is actually my favorite chapter out of them so far. Hope you like it as much as I do! :)

* * *

Two days passed, and Kurt hadn't woken up yet. He was starting to move a little, and the nurse said that he should probably wake up today. Since everybody had school and work to go to, they left the night after the fight between Finn and Karofsky, except for Burt. He was gonna do everything he could to stay with his son. What if Kurt had woken up and nobody was there for him? He would feel even worse, and maybe he'd even try to kill himself again. No, Burt was NOT gonna let that happen again. No matter how hard it got, he wanted Kurt to know that he was loved.

It all started after Karofsky kissed him. Kurt stood there in shock while Dave ran out of the locker room. Kurt's mind was filled with thoughts.

_Did he just kiss me? No, there's no way. He didn't kiss me. He didn't kiss me… He kissed me. He actually kissed me. **ME**._

Kurt finally came back to Earth, his mind processing everything that just happened. He realized that Dave was gay, which was why he bullied Kurt so much. He was jealous of Kurt's pride and self-confidence.

When Kurt walked out of the locker room, he got nervous. Everybody was staring at him. Everybody in the hallway. Probably everybody in the school, he thought.

"That fag kissed me!" Dave yelled.

Kurt noticed the way that everybody was looking at him. Some people looked at him in confusion, while others looked at him in disgust. Everybody started mumbling and chattering to each other.

"What happened?" one girl asked her friend.

"Fucking fag!" one of the guys shouted.

"You're fucking disgusting!" another girl screamed.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He had never felt so hated. In fact, he'd never seen that much hate towards anybody.

"So first you kiss my boy Karofsky," Azimio says, "then you wanna go cry about it?"

Kurt just stands there with tears running down his face. "I didn-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Dave shouts while shoving Kurt into the locker.

"See what happens when you mess with me?" Dave asks. A girl in the crowd pulls out her phone and starts recording the incident. "See what happens when a faggot tries to do something with Dave Karofsky?"

"You kissed me!" Kurt screams. "I confronted you about all of the shoving and bullying then you kissed me!"

BLAM!

Kurt's head flies back into the locker. He becomes dazed and dizzy and his nose starts bleeding.

"Uff!" Kurt exclaims as he gets punched in the stomach. Dave grabs Kurt's head and throws him into the ground, then he starts kicking him in the back and sides.

"Get up pussy!" Dave shouts. "That is what you have, right, Lady Boy?"

"Karofsky!" Azimio shouts. Dave turns and looks at him. "Stop! I don't think you should be hurting a girl like that." He says as he bursts into laughter.

Mr. Schuester comes out of the choir room wondering what the commotion is about. He runs over to the crowd and sees Azimio and Dave kicking Kurt on the ground. He notices that Kurt is bruised up and bleeding.

"Enough!" Will exclaims and he pushes away the two boys. Sue walks out of the principal's office, also concerned about the yelling.

"What's going on?" Sue asks Will. She walks up to the crowd and pushes students out of her way. "Move!" she shouts. When she finally sees Kurt on the ground, she looks angrily towards Dave and Azimio. "You two!" she shouts, "My office! NOW!" She rushes towards the boys and grabs them by the arms, pulling them to her office. Finn and Rachel walk into the hallway. They rush to the crowd and fight their way through to Kurt. When Rachel finally lays eyes on Kurt, she gasps. "Kurt!" she exclaims as she runs towards him while Finn follows.

"Kurt, what happened?!" Finn asks, concerned. Rachel kneels by Kurt and hugs him, both of them crying.

"You're gonna be okay," she tells him.

"Dave and Azimio happened." Will says, upset. "Stay with him until we can call his father."

"No please don't call my dad." Kurt says, afraid. "I don't want him to know about this."

"I'm sorry but we have to," Will says, "It's school policy."

Kurt just sighs and sits against the lockers, wondering what to do next. How would he explain this to his dad? How was he supposed to? He tears up, thinking about how angry his father will be.

"What happened?" Finn asks him. "Why the hell would Karofsky do this to you?"

Kurt pauses. He doesn't want to answer but he finally mutters, "He kissed me."

Finn and Rachel just look at each other, mouths wide open, while Kurt sits there dwelling on the horrid events that just happened. He appears to be in a hypnotic state.

"It will all get better," he calmly whispers to himself. He starts to tear up. "It'll get better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I am so sorry that it took so long. I'm been really busy with school and stuff and it's just been terrible. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Burt asked Kurt during their drive home. "Finn said that you didn't tell him anything either."

Kurt sat there, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I was scared," he whispers.

"You were scared?! What is there for you to be afraid of?! I'm your dad. You know that I would do anything to protect you." Burt said, upset.

"I was scared that you would react like that!" Kurt shouted, breaking down into tears.

"Hey! Kurt! It's okay," Burt said as he pulled into the driveway. He reached over to hug his son. "I'm sorry." Burt started to tear up.

"There's nothing you could have done," Kurt told him. He wiped his eyes, unbuckled himself, and got out of the car. Burt sat back and signed, wondering what he should do. He pulled out his phone to call Carole and tell her about the whole incident.

Kurt walked inside and ran to his room. He threw his stuff on the ground, locked his bedroom door, and laid down on the bed before bursting into tears. After about ten minutes of hard crying, he opened his laptop and went on Facebook. Kurt's mouth opened in horror. His page was vandalized with cruel posts and demeaning comments.

_FAGGOT! Hope you get hit again! ;)_

_Fucking crybaby! You deserved it! Wish you would have died instead tho._

_Fuking slut. Y dont u kill urself rn and make the world a bettr place.._

All of the comments raced through his mind.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He slammed his laptop shut. Nobody had problems with him when he came out, so why did they suddenly hate him now? Or did they secretly hate him back then too? He didn't want to know.

* * *

"I'm not letting him come back here until those kids are out of here!" Burt exclaimed at Sue. He had driven back down to the school after his phone call with Carole.

"I know, I know. Sit down," Sue replied. "What these boys did to your son is unforgiveable." She looked over at Dave, Azimio, and their parents.

"You two are expelled," she said. "As principal, I can't allow stuff like this to happen at my school. And I think every other principal in the district feels the same way, so you'll have a hard time finding somewhere to go."

"But-" Dave said frantically.

"No buts. What you did was cruel. It was evil. I may be a horrible person at times, but you two stooped to the lowest of lows. You're expelled. End of story."

Dave's mom started crying. "I thought I raised you better than this."

That's when Dave lost it. He started bawling like a baby. "I'm sorry," he croaked.

"I'm gonna need you to get out of my office now. I apologize for the inconvenience," said Sue. She was surprisingly calm. As the six of them left, Sue looked over towards Burt.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to your son. I'm sure you feel just as terrible as he does. I didn't even know that this was going on. Porc-, I mean, your son, Kurt, had told me that he was terrified of Dave, but he never mentioned anything about being physically harmed or harassed. If it were up to me, I would have had Dave gone from the instant that Kurt brought up the verbal tormenting, but it's not within my legal rights to do that," Sue explained.

Burt sighed. He calmed down a lot, but he was still visibly upset. His eyes were filled with tears. "I understand."

He got up to leave.

"Mr. Hummel," Sue called out. "If I were you, I would take Kurt to the hospital. He might have a concussion or something bad like that. Burt nodded his head and left.

* * *

After driving home, Burt got out of the car. He looked up, observing the cool blue of the sky being replaced by the dark, gray rainclouds.

"Of course it's gonna rain," he muttered. He shook his head and started walking towards the house. That's when he heard the crash.

"Kurt!" he shouted. It sounded like something made of glass broke. He opened the door and rushed to Kurt's room. He opened the door and looked inside. Kurt wasn't there. "Kurt!" he shouted. He was terrified. He already lost his wife. Did he have to lose his son too?

Burt ran down to the living room. Tears fell from his eyes. "Oh god!" he shouted. His hand shot up and covered his mouth. He shouted and sobbed as he saw his son's body on a layer of broken glass with a rope around his neck. Kurt had tried to hang himself, but the rope broke and he fell on the glass coffee table that was underneath him. Burt took the rope off of Kurt's neck and called emergency services. After he had been informed that Kurt would live, he called Carole.

"He tried to hang himself," Burt told her. He was emotionally numb. He couldn't even believe what he just said. **He tried to hang himself.** The phrase repeated itself over and over, but Burt still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. **He tried to hang himself.**

"I'll be right over," Carole said. She was shocked. Even though she and Burt hadn't been married long, Kurt was like another son to her. If he died, then she would be just as upset as everybody else.

Everybody came to the hospital as fast as they could. Rachel, Finn, Will, Emma, Sue. Everybody came. Kurt was their friend, their inspiration. They all wanted to be there when Kurt woke up. They wanted to show him their love and support. Because without it, they didn't know what he would do.


End file.
